Te odio, te amo
by Livia Pendergast
Summary: A partir de una tragedia, la vida de los hermanos McCarty cambia por completo cuando tienen que ir a vivir a casa de sus padrinos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 1. Feliz navidad.**

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Ahora me he convertido en recadera. Como si no tuviera bastante con tener que encargarme del árbol, la decoración de la casa, los regalos… Odio la navidad.

_-__ Renesmee, por favor. Trae también un par de bolsas de hielo. – dijo mi hermano desde su habitación._

- ¿Para que quieres hielo? – pregunté, bajando las escaleras, bajando a la cocina.

_- Me gustan las bebidas frías._

- Pues sal a la calle y pilla una bola de nieve.

_- Jajaja._

Salí de casa mientras oía reír a mi hermano, que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Me fui de casa deprisa porque, si me quedaba allí, era capaz de subir a su habitación y pegarle una buena paliza. "Como si fueras capaz de llegar a tocarle un pelo."

Cuando llegué al centro comercial, miré a mí alrededor, centrándome, intentando ver por donde debía empezar. "Primero el regalo de mamá: Un perfume. Otro para papá: Una cartera. Otro para el bruto de Emmett. ¿Qué narices le compro a Emmett?"

Cuando conseguí los regalos de mis padres, comencé a dar vueltas por el centro comercial en busca de algo que pudiera gustarle a Emmett, pero no tenía ni idea. No se me ocurría nada. Todo lo que a él le podía gustar, se salía de mi presupuesto.

-Ey, Renesmee. ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una voz a mi lado.

No me molesté en mirarle. Conocía la voz demasiado bien.

-Pensaba que los pobres pedían caridad a la iglesia.

-Eso debes de saberlo por experiencia propia, no? – conseguí decir sin que mi voz denotara la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Miré a mi lado de reojo justo en el momento en que el capullo de Black se alejaba de mí. "Que asco de tio."

-Hola, cariño.

Esta vez si que me volví para recibir a Seth, que me cogió en brazos en cuanto estuvo a mi lado.

- Hola cielo. – dije, besándole. – Gracias a Dios que nos hemos encontrado. – dije, estando aun entre sus brazos, con mis pies a varios centímetros del suelo.

- ¿Aun no sabes que comprarle a Emmett?

- No tengo ni idea.

Seth me dejó en el suelo y me puso bien el gorro, que se me había ladeado al cogerme él en brazos.

- ¿Te ha pedido algo?

- Hoy, hielo. – dije, haciéndole reír de nuevo. – No pide nada, lo que lo complica todo aun más. Sé lo que le gustaría tener, pero sé que no lo pide porque es bastante caro.

- Podríamos comprárselo a medias.

- No sé, Seth… No le caes muy bien… - dije, haciéndole sonreír.

- Lo sé. Tengo cinco años más que tú. – acarició mis mejillas, mirándome a los ojos. – Tu hermano cree que me quiero aprovechar de ti.

- Ya tengo dieciséis años.

- Aun tienes quince. – dijo, provocando que hiciera una mueca. No me gustaba que me trataran como a una cría. – Aunque eres muy madura.

- Eres un pelota.

- Venga, vamos. Te acompaño.

Seth me cogió de la mano, después de darme otro beso, y paseamos por todo el centro comercial. Gracias a Seth que estaba conmigo, porque sino, no lo hubiera encontrado.

- Seguro que le encanta. – dije, emocionada. – Gracias, Seth.

- Si le gusta, me das las gracias. – dijo, acompañándome a la parada del autobús. – Renesmee, he pensado que podríamos pasar juntos el fin de año.

- No sé si mis padres me van a dejar. Ya sabes…

- Ya… - dijo, suspirando. A mis padres tampoco les gustaba que saliera con un chico mayor que yo. – Se lo puedes preguntar.

- Dalo por hecho. – dije, sonriendo. Me moría de ganas por pasar un rato a solas con él. Nunca nos dejaban a solas. – Debería volver a casa.

- Te llevo.

- Si me ven en tu coche…

- Entiendo. – dijo. Por la expresión de su rostro, supe que estaba un poco cansado de andar con pies de plomo. – Ya viene el autobús.

- Si…

- Llámame cuando llegues a casa. – dijo, mientras me subía al autobús. – Quiero estar seguro de que has llegado bien a casa.

- Claro. Te llamo.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y nos pusimos en marcha.

Me despedí de Seth con la mano mientras nos alejábamos de él.

Hacía seis meses que estaba saliendo que Seth, y era muy feliz junto a él, pero los demás no lo entendían. No entendían lo feliz que me hacía y solo se centraban en que tenía veinte años, pero eso a mí me daba igual. Seth me quería, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, antes de entrar, cogí una bola de nieve y escondí la mano tras mi espalda. Fui a colocar los regalos debajo del árbol y subí las escaleras.

Fui lentamente, sin hacer ruido, hacia el dormitorio de mi hermano, lista para darle el hielo que antes me había pedido, pero antes de llegar, me quedé paralizada en medio del pasillo. Había unas extrañas manchas oscuras en el suelo. Unas manchas que parecían de sangre.

-Oh dios mio. – murmuré para mi misma, temiéndome lo peor.

"No. No puede ser. Seguro que es una broma pesada de Emmett."

-Emmett, esto no tiene gracia.

Nadie hizo caso de mis palabras.

-¿Papá?

Más silencio.

-¿Mamá?

Aun más silencio.

Noté como la nieve se deshacía en mi mano, por la calor de la calefacción, mientras seguía paralizada en medio del pasillo.

Después de no sé cuanto tiempo, oí un ruido. Un ruido que me era muy familiar. Era el ruido que hacía el antiguo ordenador que estaba arreglando Emmett.

Al fin conseguí moverme y fui a toda prisa hacia el despacho de mi padre, donde Emmett trabajaba con sus ordenadores. Caí de rodillas al suelo al ver tal imagen. Lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia.

.-.-.-.

Luces azules y naranjas inundaban la calle. Por curiosidad, me asomé a la ventana. Dos ambulancias y tres coches patrullas estaban aparcados en fila en la acera de enfrente de mi casa. Una camilla. Dos camillas. El corazón se me encogió al darme cuenta de que, ambas camillas, ambas con un cuerpo sobre ellas, estaban cubiertas por una manta. "¿Quién ha muerto?"

- ¿Mamá? – pregunté, sin poder apartar la vista de la ventana.

- Dime, Jacob, cariño.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en la calle?

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – dijo, poniéndose a mi lado. Sentí su mano en mi espalda. Fue un gesto simple, pero muy tranquilizador. Lo que estaba viendo me tenía muy inquieto. - ¿Bajo las mantas hay cuerpos?

- Eso parece. – la tomé de la mano. Me sentí más seguro teniéndola a mi lado. - ¿Quién vive en esa casa?

- Los McCarty. – murmuró, quebrándosele la voz. – Madre mía…

- ¿Mamá? – miré a mi madre. Tenía muy mala cara. Estaba blanca. Parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

- Billy! – gritó, aunque su voz se quebró de nuevo.

Mi padre no respondió y al momento vi el porqué. Estaba en la calle. Iba hacia la casa de los McCarty.

McCarty. Me sonaba mucho ese apellido. "¿De que conozco yo ese apellido?"

-Vamos, mamá, siéntate. – dije, acompañando a mi madre a la cama. – Tranquilízate.

- No puedo. – dijo, comenzando a llorar. La tomé de las manos. Estaba temblando. – Si les ha pasado algo…

- ¿De qué les conoces?

- ¿Es que no te acuerdas de ellos? – dijo, mirándome a los ojos, como si no se lo pudiera creer.

- No. No sé quienes son.

- ¿No te acuerdas de Renesmee?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Estaba aburrida en el ordenador, que comenzado a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Y feliz año nuevo.**

No quería abrir los ojos. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Todo estaba perdido. No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en lo que vi en el despacho de papá.

_-Renesmee, por favor, abre los ojos._

¿Ese es Emmett?

_-Hermanita, por favor._

Si. Es Emmett. Sin duda.

_-No te vayas tú también. No me dejes solo._

Notaba como me escocían los ojos y se me encogía el corazón. Nunca había visto llorar a mi hermano, y podía notar en su voz que estaba destrozado. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y moví la mano que tenía entre las suyas. Noté como se movía ante mi gesto.

_-Abre los ojos, naranjita._

Me dieron ganas de pegarle una tremenda ostia, pero me centré solo en abrir los ojos. Emmett estaba sentado en la cama, a mi lado, con mis manos entre las suyas. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que tanto me gustaban, sino que estaban rojos e hinchados, como si llevara días llorando. Tenía un corte en la frente, otro en la mejilla. Me sorprendió ver que no llevaba camiseta, sino una venda que le cubría el torso.

- Emmett…

- Naranjita, menos mal que estás viva. – dijo, llorando de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban. – Ya me había imaginado lo peor.

- ¿Y papá y mamá? – pregunté, esperanzada. Deseaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. - ¿Dónde están?

- Renesmee…

- No puede ser… - dije, intentando controlar las lágrimas, pero no podía. Ya salían sin control. – Dime que no es verdad.

- Lo siento, cariño.

- No…

- No pude hacer nada.

- No…

- Renesmee, papá y mamá han…

- No! No es verdad! – no me podía controlar. Estaba gritando. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero mi hermano no me dejó. Tenía mucha fuerza para solo tener quince años. – Están bien. No les ha pasado nada.

- Renesmee, mamá y papá han muerto! – exclamó en el mismo tono que yo, dejándome sin palabras. – Les han matado. – dijo ya en un tono más bajo. – Les han matado…

- ¿Por qué? – conseguí decir, aunque me estaba quedando sin voz. - ¿Por qué les han hecho eso?

- Ojala lo supiera…

Dejé que mi hermano me tumbara y, al momento, comenzó a acariciar mi frente con una dulzura que no sabía que existiera en él. Hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor.

- Coco. – dije, llamándolo por el mote que le había puesto hacía ya un par de años.

- ¿Si?

- Odio que me llames naranjita. – dije, sonriendo débilmente. Me sentía bastante relajada.

- Lo sé.

Emmett sonrió. Alcé mi brazo y acaricié su mejilla.

-Te quiero, naranjita.

- Yo también te quiero, Emmett.

…

Al fin me dejaron salir del hospital a Emmett. A mí solo me habían tenido en observación un día, pero a él le habían tenido cinco días, ya que la persona que había entrado a nuestra casa y que había… bueno, esa persona le había hecho un profundo corte en el pecho.

En ese momento estábamos en la puerta del hospital, esperando que nos vinieran a buscar, aunque aun no sabía a quien estaban esperando. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

- No sé porque tenemos que ir a vivir con esa gente. – dije, sentándome en el suelo. Estaba ya cansada de esperar.

- Porque tenemos quince años y no podemos vivir solos.

- Podríamos ir a vivir con Seth.

- Yo no voy a casa de ese pederasta. – dijo Emmett, mirándome fijamente. Como odiaba que hablara así de Seth.

- Seth es mi novio. – dije, poniéndome en pie de golpe. Estaba cabreada.

- Eso no quita que sea un pedófilo.

- Te estás pasando, gilipollas.

- A mí no me insultes.

- No insultes tú a Seth. Él me quiere. – dije, golpeándole en el hombro. Sabía que Emmett tampoco estaba nada contento, y que se estaba conteniendo para no apartarme, por lo que aproveché para volver a golpearle. – No te permito que vuelvas a decir eso d él, solo porque a ti no te quiere nadie.

Emmett abrió la boca para hablar, pero al momento volvió a cerrarla. Le había dado donde más le dolía. Incluso yo misma me daba cuenta de que me había pasado, pero mi orgullo no me permitía pedirle perdón.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin mirarnos, hasta que un coche enorme se detuvo ante nosotros. Del coche se bajó una mujer, que no tendría más de treinta y cinco años. Me sonaba mucho su cara, aunque no acababa de saber de donde.

- Hola, chicos. – dijo con timidez. – No sé si os acordareis de mí. Soy Sarah.

- Hola Sarah. – dijo Emmett, avanzando para abrazarla. – Gracias por venir a buscarnos.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. – dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo al momento. – Quería a vuestra madre como a una hermana.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscar nuestras cosas?

- Yo no vuelvo a esa casa. – dije, sin poderme controlar. No pensaba volver ahí nunca.

- Pero tenemos ahí nuestras cosas. – dijo Emmett, mirándome.

- Pues ve tú a buscarlas.

- No pasa nada. Ya veremos lo que hacemos. – dijo Sarah, intentando calmar los ánimos. No sé porque, no me gustó nada. Mamá era la que siempre mediaba entre Emmett y yo.

- Yo ya tengo donde quedarme. – dije. No quería ir a vivir a casa de nadie, y menos de unos desconocidos.

- Tú no te vas a casa de ese tío. – Emmett me cogió con fuerza del brazo.

Iba a intentar soltarme, pero alguien lo hizo por mí.

- No vuelvas a coger a Renesmee de esa forma. – dijo Seth, que había aparecido a mi lado sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y juntó mi cuerpo al suyo.

- Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así.

- Por favor, no os peleéis. – dijo Sarah, volviendo a hacer de intermediaria. - ¿Puedo saber quien es usted? – dijo, mirando a Seth.

- Seth Clearwater. Soy el novio de Renesmee.

- Es usted mayor.

- Da igual la edad que tenga Seth o la edad que tengo yo. – dije, cogiendo a Seth de la mano. No me gustaba que juzgaran a Seth por ese detalle tan pequeño. – Solo importa que nos queremos.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Sarah, acercándose a mí. – No me gusta juzgar a nadie.

- Mejor.

- Vamos, Renesmee.

- Ella no se va a ir contigo. – dijo Emmett, cogiendo a Seth del brazo.

- Pero yo me quiero ir con él. – dije, empujando el brazo de Emmett.

- Señor Clearwater, ¿podemos hablar?

Seth besó mi mejilla y fue con Sarah hacia donde estaba aparcado el coche. Estuvieron hablando bastante rato con tranquilidad. Mientras, Emmett estaba a al menos cinco metros de mí, mirando también a Seth y Sarah. Odiaba estar peleada con mi hermano, pero no iba a permitirle que insultara al chico que amaba.

- Renesmee, cariño. – dijo Seth, viniendo hacia mí. Me cogió de ambas manos y me miró a los ojos. – La señora y yo hemos hablado y hemos hecho un trato.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Tenéis que ir a vivir con ella y su familia.

- Pero…

- Iréis a vivir con ella y su familia. – repitió, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. – Pero podremos pasar juntos el fin de año.

- Pero eso es solo un día. – me quejé como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Podremos salir los fines de semana. ¿Vale?

Seth acariciaba mi mejilla, sonriendo débilmente. Ello hizo que me relajara y aceptara mi incierto futuro.

- Vale. – dije, mirando a Emmett de reojo. – Vale. Iré con Sarah.

- Así me gusta, pequeña. – me dio un breve beso en los labios, aunque yo quería y necesitaba más. - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Emmett está recuperado? – susurró. Estaba claro que no quería que Emmett le oyera, ya que mi hermano le odiaba.

- Si. Vuelve a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre. – murmuré.

- Trátale bien. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti. – dijo, acariciando de nuevo mis mejillas.

- En el fondo lo sé.

- Venga, va.

- Te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos. – dije, yendo hacia el coche. Emmett ya estaba en él. – Te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos y opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 3. Me quiere, no me quiere.**

Una semana ha pasado desde que sucedió lo peor que podría haberme pasado en la vida. Y solo llevábamos dos días en casa de Sarah. La primera noche, durante la cena, nos había contado que estaba casada y que tenía un hijo de nuestra edad, pero aun no había visto a ninguno de los dos, lo cual no entendía en absoluto, pero tampoco me sentía cómoda haciendo preguntas.

Al fin era fin de año. Tenía muchas ganas de dejar atrás ese año de mierda. Y sobretodo, tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la noche, por que esa noche, Seth vendría a buscarme y pasaríamos la noche juntos. Aunque no en plan sexual, nosotros aun no teníamos ese tipo de relación, pero tenia muchas ganas de cenar, charlar y dormir con él.

- Renesmee…

- ¿Qué? – dije, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Emmett me estaba mirando, aunque ya no me miraba como esos dos últimos días, sino que me miraba con ternura. Me sentí mal por haberle respondido tan mal. – Dime, Emmett.

- ¿Al final te vas a ir esta noche?

- Si. Seth me va a hacer la cena y nos quedaremos en su casa. – dije, centrándome de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, escribir en mi diario. - ¿Quieres venir?

Emmett no dijo nada, aunque por la expresión de su rostro supe que se estaba conteniendo para no hablar mal de él. Simplemente dijo que no con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Esta noche vendrán el marido y el hijo de Sarah. – dijo, acercándose. Se sentó en la silla que tenía delante.

- Genial.

- Renesmee…

- ¿Qué?

- No me gusta que nos peleemos. – puso su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la mía.

- A mi tampoco me gusta estar peleada contigo. – dije, alzando la vista para mirarle. Estaba hablando muy en serio, y yo también. – Emmett, ¿Cuándo aceptarás que estoy saliendo con un chico un poco mayor que yo?

- No creo que pueda hacerlo. – murmuró. Fingí no haberle escuchado. – He pensado que mañana podríamos ir a buscar nuestra ropa.

- Yo no voy a ir. – dije, apartando mi mano. "Ya vuelve a sacar el temita."

- Renesmee, ya hace una semana que…

- No quiero oírlo. – dije, poniéndome en pie. Fui hacia la nevera y cogí una botella de agua. No tenía sed, pero era para hacer algo.

- Por favor, madura.

- ¿Cómo quieres que estemos sin pelear si me hablas de esa forma? – dije, volviéndome de nuevo para mirarle. Emmett no dijo nada. - ¿Es que no entiendes que me duele siquiera pensar en volver?

- A mí también me duele.

- Pues a mí me parece que tienes muchas ganas de volver.

Emmett no dijo nada. Le miré bien y vi que pasaba la mano por donde tenía la cicatriz del pecho. Aun no me había contado lo que había pasado y como le habían herido, lo que aun me ponía más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Emmett? – dije, acercándome a él, poniéndome de rodillas a su lado. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquella tarde?

- No puedo… - dijo. Solo con decir esas dos simples palabras, pude notar como se le atragantaban. – Renesmee, no me hagas esto, por favor.

- Lo siento. – me entristecí al verle así y le abracé con cuidado de no tocarle la herida. – Lo siento. No quiero pensar en ello, pero es que cada día me pregunto qué es lo que pasó.

- Te entiendo. – dijo, acariciando mi pelo. – Pero aun no puedo hablar.

- Vale. – me puse en pie y besé su frente. – Voy a ir a prepararme para mi cena con Seth.

Emmett hizo una mueca, aunque no dijo nada. Besé de nuevo su frente y fue hacia el dormitorio que se me había asignado.

Mientras me vestía con un vestido que me había regalado Seth ese mismo día, no pude evitar pensar en Sarah y su familia. La casa tenía solo tres habitaciones, supongo que por eso no habían ido a vivir con nosotros. Era todo muy extraño. Nada tenía sentido. Esa mujer no podía abandonar de su familia por cuidar de la mía.

-Estás muy guapa.

Miré hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Emmett. Sonreía.

- Gracias.

- No pareces tú. – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

- Que gracioso, cocotero. – dije, haciendo que su sonrisa que ampliara. - ¿Ya ha llegado la familia de Sarah? – dije. Quería conocerles.

- No.

- Bueno. Mañana les veré. – dije, acabando de ponerme los pendientes. Fui hacia donde estaba Emmett y le abracé. – Espero que lo paséis muy bien esta noche.

- Y tú.

- Gracias.

- Pero sin sexo.

- Emmett! – exclamé, sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sabes que yo no hago… eso. – dije, dándome la vuelta. No quería que viera lo roja que estaba.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Llevas seis meses con tu novio y aun no os habéis acostado?

- Claro que no! – exclamé. Me sonrojé aun más. No era que yo no lo quisieras hacer, es que Seth no quería hacer nada, porque decía que era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería. – Seth no quiere.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy muy joven. – murmuré.

- Ese Seth comienza a caerme un poco mejor. – me di la vuelta y vi que Emmett sonreía. Realmente, esa revelación le había dejado más tranquilo. - ¿va a venir a buscarte?

- Quería, pero le dije que mejor iba en autobús. – cogí mi bolso y fui hacia la puerta. – Y debo irme ya si no lo quiero perder. No vemos mañana.

Besé su mejilla y, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, me fui.

Mientras iba hacia la parada del autobús, que estaba a doscientos metros de la casa, recordé lo último que Emmett me había dicho. Que Seth ya le caía un poco mejor. Sonreí. Eso era lo que yo quería. Que Emmett y Seth se llevaran bien.

Miré el barrio en el que ahora vivía. Era parecido a la urbanización en la que había vivido con mis padres, pero un poco más pobre. No me acostumbraba a mi cambio de vida. Todo era tan… diferente. Y echaba de menos a mis padres. Muchísimo de menos.

Cuando estaba llegando a la parada del autobús, me encontré con la última persona que quería encontrarme. "Por Dios. ¿Es que no me libro de él ni en este barrio?"

Fingí no haberle visto bajarse del coche de un chico y me senté en el banco de la parada del autobús. Me di cuenta de que, al verme, se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero al momento se recuperó. Volvía a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Lo que se suele hacer en las paradas de autobús. Esperar el autobús. – dije, aun sin mirarle.

- ¿No llevas uno de esos coches pijos que tiene tu familia?

- Solo tengo quince años, gilipollas. – dije, apretando los dientes.

Estaba claro que no sabía lo que les había pasado a mis padres, pero ello no impidió que me cabreara con él. Aun más de lo habitual.

- ¿Desde cuando a los tuyos les importa eso?

- ¿Desde cuanto a ti te importa que sepan que eres gay?

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 4. Hablando más de lo que sabemos.**

Black no dijo nada ante mi comentario, aunque en sus ojos pude ver una ira indescriptible. Estaba claro que había metido el dedo en la yaga, lo cual me llenaba de satisfacción. Me encantaba ganar nuestras batallas dialécticas.

Alguna vez me había puesto a pensar en qué le había hecho yo para que me tratara así, aunque yo tampoco me quedaba corta.

2 años antes:

_**Acabábamos de mudarnos a Canadá, cuando Emmett y yo decidimos pasarnos por el instituto el día antes de comenzar las clases. Emmett y yo habíamos cogido la costumbre de ir cogidos de la mano. Además de ser gemelos, éramos muy buenos amigos, y yo me sentía muy cómoda estando a su lado.**_

_**Nos colamos en el instituto y fuimos a una zona en la que había un columpio. Me extrañó que hubiera uno en un lugar así, pero no me importó. Me encantaba subirme a los columpios y que Emmett me balanceara. **_

_**Estábamos hablando y riendo, cuando un grupo de cuatro chicos apareció a nuestro lado. Comenzaron a reírse de nosotros y a decir que éramos novios. Nos habían visto cogidos de la mano y, cuando Emmett dijo que éramos hermanos, comenzaron a burlarse de nosotros. **_

_**Yo me encaré con el jefe del grupito, lo que aun les dio más pie a meterse con Emmett.**_

_**Desde ese día, mi relación con Emmett había cambiado por completo. Ya no éramos tan íntimos amigos. Ya ni siquiera íbamos juntos por la calle. Y ya no digamos por el instituto. Por culpa de las burlas del gilipollas de Black y de sus amiguitos, Emmett se había convertido en un extraño, que apenas quería pasar tiempo conmigo.**_

…_**..**_

Supongo que por eso odiaba a Black. Él me había alejado de mi mejor amigo, aunque ese distanciamiento hizo que me volviera más solitaria y, en uno de esos solitarios paseos, conocí a Seth, que me encontró llorando y comiendo chocolatinas en un callejón detrás de un supermercado.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí plantado toda la noche? – dije, al ver que no se movía. Quería que se largara.

- ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

- Mucho.

- Entonces creo que me sentaré a tomar la fresca. – dijo, sonriendo, sentándose a mi lado en el banco.

- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan capullo? – murmuré, aunque sabía que me había oído.

- Con gente como tú, es muy fácil.

- Mira, imbécil… - me puse en pie, dispuesta a decirle de todo, pero en ese momento llegó el autobús.

Menos mal. Suspiré, cogiendo aire. Saqué mi monedero del bolso y subí al autobús. Al sentarme, miré por la ventanilla. Jacob seguía sentado, mirándome. Al ver que le miraba, me saludó con la mano, sonriendo estúpidamente. Levanté la mano y le enseñé un dedo, lo que pareció hacerle más gracia.

Me sulfuraba. No podía ni verle.

…

Cuando llegué a mi destino, Seth me estaba esperando en la parada del autobús con una rosa blanca en la mano. Me encantaba. Esa era una de las muchas virtudes de Seth. Era muy detallista y sabía como levantarme el ánimo. Era como si supiera cuando necesitaba su apoyo.

En cuanto puse los pies en el suelo, Seth me cogió en brazos y me besó brevemente, aunque yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso.

Sentía morir de placer cada vez que le besaba, y cuando él respondía con la misma pasión, entraba en una espiral de placer insoportable. Insoportable porque mi cuerpo me pedía más y Seth no me lo quería dar.

- ¿Tienes frío? – dijo, dejándome en el suelo, colocándome bien el abrigo.

- Ya no. – dije, haciéndole sonreír.

- Tendrías que haber dejado que fuera a buscarte. – dijo, cuando comenzábamos a caminar, cogidos de la mano. – Ya estaríamos en casa, tomando un poco de ponche y comiendo algo.

- Me gusta viajar en autobús. – dije.

Era verdad. Me relajaba ir en el autobús, mirando por la ventanilla, viendo pasar a la gente. Lo que no me no me gustaba era encontrarme a capullos en paradas de autobús.

- Lo sé. – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – dije, abrazándome a su cintura.

Seth sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, conmigo aun abrazada a su cintura.

Nos montamos en el ascensor y comencé a desabrocharme el abrigo. Seth se me quedó mirando y no me di cuenta de porque hasta que vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Era por el vestido.

- Dios mio. Estás… Estás…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Te comería entera.

Me sorprendí al oír sus palabras. Nunca antes me había hablado así. Siempre había sido muy correcto.

- Hazlo.

- No puedo. – dijo, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes el porqué.

Me acerqué a él y le abracé por la cintura, pegando mi pecho a su espalda. Noté que temblaba ligeramente. Le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Ya casi tengo dieciséis años.

- Pero aun no tienes dieciocho. – dijo, cogiéndome de las manos. – Te quiero, Renesmee, y estoy preparado para esperar.

Me emocioné al sentir sus palabras. Estaba dispuesto a esperar dos años más para acostarse conmigo. Me hubiera gustado que Emmett oyera sus palabras. Tal vez así Seth le cayera un poquito mejor.

- Gracias. – dije, apoyando mi rostro en su espalda. – Eres el mejor.

- Lo sé. – dijo soltando una risita. – Vamos. Espero que te guste la cena.

- Seguro que me encanta.

Cuando entramos a su apartamento, al que no había ido nunca, me quedé paralizada. Era precioso. Además, lo había decorado con luces blancas y azules. En el salón, había una mesa, con un par de velas.

- Sentémonos un rato. – dijo, llevándome hacia un enorme sofá blanco. Seth se sentó y yo me senté en su regazo. – Renesmee…

- ¿Qué? – dije con aire inocente, pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro, acariciando su nuca.

- Hace días que no nos vemos y creo que deberíamos charlar.

- Claro. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

- Sobre tus padres.

Solté a Seth de inmediato, me bajé de sobre sus piernas y me senté a su lado, sin mirarle.

- Renesmee…

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Deberíamos hablar del tema.

- Pero es que no quiero.

- Renesmee, por favor.

- No. Quiero. Hablar. De. Eso. – dije, poniéndome en pie. – No hagas de psicólogo conmigo, Seth Clearwater.

Seth suspiró. Se puso en pie, intentando alcanzarme, pero retrocedí. Volvía a estar nerviosa. No quería ni pensar en el tema.

- Renesmee, creo que deberíamos hablar del hecho de que no aceptas que tus padres están…

- Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra. – dije en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía.

- Están muertos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que joderlo todo? – exclamé, dándome la vuelta.

Había estado muy ilusionada con esa noche y Seth lo estaba fastidiando todo hablando de mis padres.

Noté la mano de Seth en mi espalda. Me sobresalté, pero no me moví ni dije nada. Me sorprendí, gratamente, cuando noté algo húmedo en mi nuca. Seth me fue besando, acercando sus labios a mi oreja, que chupó brevemente, bajando ahora sus labios por mi cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Miles de escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo cada vez que sentía sus labios en mi piel. Sabía que hacía eso porque era lo que yo quería y para que me relajara y no pensara en el tema.

Sus manos, posadas en mi cintura, comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia mis muslos.

Más allá de disfrutar del momento, comencé a pensar en lo que me había dicho. Yo no quería. Me esforcé por no hacerlo, pero poco a poco, mis lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Por primera vez, desde que sucedió, lloré. Lloré sin control por la muerte de mis padres.

-Llora, mi niña. Llora todo lo que necesites, que yo voy a estar contigo.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y si me dais vuestra opinión, mejor que mejor.**

**PD: si teneis dudas, preguntad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 5. Informe policial.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me fijé en el despertador que había en la mesita. Eran las doce y media.

Me di la vuelta lentamente. Seth estaba ahí, tumbado a mi lado, mirándome. Sonrió al verme la cara. Quise devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pude. Solo tenía ganas de llorar.

- Lo siento. – conseguí decir. Seth alzó la mano y me acarició la mejilla. – Te he fastidiado el fin de año.

- ¿Yo soy el que te he hecho llorar y eres tú la que se disculpa? – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. – Lo siento mucho.

- Yo… no quería gritarte, pero…

- Sht… No hace falta que lo digas. – dijo, llevando un dedo sobre mis labios. – Lamento haberte presionado.

- La verdad es que necesitaba llorar por mis padres. – dije, apartando su dedo. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la acaricié. – No merecen mi frialdad.

- Eres una niña.

Ambos sonreímos. Seth se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

- Al final he conseguido que me lleves a la cama. – dije, provocando que soltara una carcajada.

- Ay, pequeña. – Seth me abrazó y le abracé con fuerza.

- Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. – susurré. – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Venga, duerme. Necesitas descansar.

- Tengo hambre. – dije, alzando la vista para mirarle a los ojos. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, pero me sabía mal que me hubiera preparado la cena y se echara a perder.

- Pequeña mentirosa. – dijo con tono cantarín. Se estaba cachondeando de mí.

Pensaba seguirle el rollo.

-Bueno. Podemos ir a cenar o quedarnos en la cama. – dije, bajando la mano a su trasero, haciendo que diera un brinco.

Seth se levantó de la cama y me tendió su mano. Me llevó hacia el salón, me hizo sentar a la mesa y fue hacia la cocina. Salió a los pocos segundos con una botella de limonada.

-¿Vamos a cenar con eso? – pregunté, alzando una ceja. Sabía que a Seth le gustaba cenar con una copa, o dos de vino. Él mismo me lo había dicho.

- Claro.

- Pero…

- Me encanta la limonada. – dijo, sirviéndome un vaso y sirviéndose otro para él.

- ¿Ahora quién es el mentiroso? – dije, haciéndole reír.

- Culpable. Pero no pienso ser yo quien te sirva alcohol a tan temprana edad. – dejó la limonada en la mesa y volvió a entrar en la cocina.

Esa noche, que al principio había sido bastante accidentada, acabó siendo una de las mejores de mi vida. Cenamos cordero, comimos tarta de nata e hicimos la cuenta atrás, aunque eran casi las dos de la mañana. Entramos en el nuevo año, en nuestro momento, con un gran beso.

…

-Buenos días, pequeña.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un sonriente Seth.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Encantada de despertarme contigo. – dije, haciéndole sonreír. – Anoche me lo pasé genial.

- A pesar de…

- Me lo pasé genial. – dije, tapándole la boca. - Gracias.

- De nada.

- Pero no vuelvas a hacer de psicólogo conmigo. – dije.

Seth estaba en segundo de psicología y la carrera le estaba yendo realmente bien. Sabía que solo utilizaba sus estudios conmigo por mi bien, pero no lo soportaba.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa que no te he dicho aun. – dijo, acariciando mi mejilla y apartando un mechón de pelo de mis ojos.

- Miedo me da saberlo.

- Estoy haciendo prácticas y un compañero y yo estamos asignados a la comisaría. Nos han asignado hacer un perfil psicológico del asesino de un caso de doble asesinato.

Me quedé blanca al oír sus palabras. Entendía lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

- No puedo hablar del caso, pero sé que tienes preguntas.

- Seth…

- Las responderé a todas.

- Yo… No sé si estoy preparada para saber lo que pasó, aunque machaque a mi hermano para que me lo cuente. – dije, mirando la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

- Solo quiero que sepas que si quieres preguntarme algo, te lo diré.

- ¿Sabes lo que declaró Emmett?

- Si. Estaba al otro lado del cristal.

Quiero saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero saberlo. Me da miedo conocer la verdad. Me da miedo pensar que Emmett podría haber muerto y que, si yo hubiera estado en casa, yo también podría haber acabado bajo tierra.

-¿Qué le pasó en el pecho? – conseguí preguntar.

Seth cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

-Alguien llamó al timbre. Él fue quien abrió la puerta, el asesino le golpeó y le dejó inconsciente. Cuando despertó, subió al piso de arriba. Tu padre ya estaba… Intentó salvar a tu madre, pero volvió a golpearle y, al no derribarle, le hirió en el pecho.

Seth seguía con los ojos cerrados. Notaba como sufría al contármelo. Notaba como me ponía a sudar, pero a su vez sentía mucho frío. "Por eso Emmett no me cuenta nada. Porque se siente culpable de la muerte de nuestra madre."

-Gracias. – susurré, besando a Seth en los labios. – Esto quedará entre nosotros. Lo prometo.

Seth abrió los ojos. Estaba muy serio. Acaba de saltarse el secreto profesional.

- Debería llevarte a casa. – dijo, levantándose de la cama.

- Debería ir en autobús.

- No. – dijo en tono autoritario. Nunca había usado ese tono conmigo. – Vamos.

No dije nada más. Me arreglé la ropa, el pelo y seguí a Seth.

El viaje a casa estuvo dominado por el más incómodo de los silencios. Desde que me había revelado lo que Emmett le había dicho a la policía, Seth estaba de lo más raro. Y eso que yo no le había presionado ni nada. Me lo había contado por propia voluntad.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Sarah, Seth detuvo el coche en la puerta, aun sin decir nada.

- Seth.

- Mmm.

- Estoy asustada.

En cuanto dije eso, me miró. "Al fin me mira."

-Ahora estás a salvo, cariño.

- No sé que vamos a hacer ahora que estamos solos. – dije, mirando hacia la casa. Vi que Emmett estaba asomado a la ventana. – Mamá era la que mediaba entre nosotros cuando nos peleábamos. Y papá y yo íbamos siempre juntos al cine y podía hablarle de mis cosas.

- Tranquila. Los Black os cuidarán bien.

- ¿Los qué?!

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola. **

**Nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 6. Sorpresa!**

Seth no dijo nada. Simplemente, se bajó del coche y vino a abrirme la puerta. Yo seguía muda. Acababa de decir que vivía en la casa de los Black. Y el capullo que no dejaba de hacerme la vida imposible se apellidaba Black. "No puede ser. Tiene que ser una casualidad."

- ¿Quieres que nos veamos el lunes? – dijo, con sus manos sobre mis mejillas, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Vale. – dije, aunque aun no sé como me salió la voz. Aun seguía pensando en el apellido Black.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Seth me besó en los labios y volvió a montarse en el coche. Cuando el coche desapareció de mi vista, fui hacia la entrada de la casa. La puerta se abrió antes de que pusiera la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Era Emmett. No quería delatar a Seth, per no lo pude evitar y llevé mis manos a su pecho, con cuidado. Sabía que la herida estaba casi curada, pero aun así no quería hacerle daño.

Emmett se sorprendió ante ese gesto por mi parte, pero ni se movió ni dijo nada. Llevaba una simple camiseta de manga corta, por lo que podía notar las vendas que cubrían su herida. Mi cerebro no dejaba de decirme que dejara de hacer eso, pero mi corazón no le hacía caso. Me moría de ganas de abrazarle y darle las gracias por intentar salvar a nuestra madre.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – dijo Emmett, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías. Pensaba que iba a apartarlas, pero no lo hizo. – Ese tío… ¿Ha pasado algo con tu novio?

- No. – dije, intentando dejar de llorar, pero no podía.

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Y por qué lloras y no dejar de tocarme en la herida?

- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella noche. Lo siento.

Emmett apartó mis manos de su pecho, pero no me alejó de él, sino todo lo contario. Me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me sentí tan a salvo en sus brazos, que me desahogué, llorando contra su pecho.

No era consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor en esos momentos. Estaba demasiado cansada de tanto llorar y apenas podía ver nada, por las lágrimas que aun seguían en mis ojos. Solo noté que Emmett me cogía en brazos y me subía al que había sido su dormitorio esos días. Me dejó con cuidado en la cama y me cubrió con una colcha que me era muy conocida.

- Has ido a casa. – murmuré, tomándole de la mano.

- Si. He ido a buscar tus cosas favoritas.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que, seguramente por mi culpa, Emmett también estaba llorando.

- Ten. – Emmett levantó mi brazo e hizo que abrazara mi peluche de la infancia. El mismo que me había regalado cuando cumplimos los cinco. Al parecer, él había insistido para que me lo compraran. – Descansa.

- Gracias.

Emmett besó mi frente y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé dormida, abrazada a mi osito, hasta que oí unas risas que venían del pasillo.

_- ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Mi hermana está durmiendo._

_- Son las once de la mañana._

_- ¿Y qué más da la hora que sea? _

_- Que a estas horas no debo controlar el tono de voz._

_- A veces puedes llegar a ser muy gilipollas, Jacob._

_- A diferencia de ti, que lo eres todo el tiempo._

"¿Jacob? ¿Ha dicho Jacob? Oh, no. No quiero despertar. No quiero verle. No quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que él."

Me di la vuelta con disimulo, quedando boca abajo, con los ojos bien cerrados, cuando oí que alguien entraba en la habitación.

_-Vaya mierda de todo. – oí que decía la voz. No era Emmett. Era Jacob, que estaba buscando algo por la habitación. – Ahora tener que mudarnos otra vez y, encima, tener a gente en casa. Y tener que compartir habitación, como si tuviera seis años. Esto no va a quedar así._

Jacob salió de la habitación, dejándome de nuevo a solas. Abrí los ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la oscuridad de la habitación. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, dejé el osito en la cama y corrí las cortinas. Hacía una mañana bastante soleada, aunque estaba segura de que hacía bastante frío.

-Año nuevo, vida nueva. – murmuré, mientras en mi mente se iba creando una idea.

Estaba pensando en lo que Jacob había dicho cuando había entrado en el dormitorio, que seguramente era el suyo. En el cambio que significa todo esto para la vida de su familia, y en lo que Emmett echa de menos nuestra casa.

Debía ser fuerte. Debía ser valiente. Debía hacer lo correcto.

…

- Sarah, quiero volver a casa. – dije, entrando en la cocina, en la que Sarah estaba limpiando.

- De acuerdo, cariño. Iremos después de comer. ¿Quieres coger algunas cosas?

- No. Quiero que vayamos a vivir allí.

Sarah dejó el quita grasas en la mesa de la cocina y se me quedó mirando mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex.

- No te entiendo.

- Sarah, odio la idea de que tú y tu familia hayais dejado vuestra vida por Emmett y por mí. – comencé a decir, acercándome a ella. – Somos cinco en una casa en la que no cabemos todos. Sobretodo porque tienes dos hijas más que podrían venir a veros en cualquier momento.

- Pero…

- Nuestra casa tiene cinco habitaciones. – dije, interrumpiéndola. – Mamá y papá nos contaron que, al morir ellos, la hipoteca quedaba pagada, así que también tendríamos menos gastos y ni tu hijo ni mi hermano ni yo tendríamos que cambiar de instituto.

Sarah no dejaba de mirarme. Al principio, con sorpresa. Después, con comprensión.

- ¿Has hablado de esto con Emmett?

- No. Ha sido idea mía.

- ¿Jacob te ha dicho algo?

- No ha hecho falta.

- Sé que para ti es muy duro volver a casa.

- Pero más duro es estar siempre triste.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Problemas familiares, y pc en coma, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabeis como comunicaros conmigo. También por facebook buscando a Livia Scofield Miller. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**CAPÍTULO 7. Estúpida.**

"Definitivamente, esta es la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida."

Había hablado con Emmett y había estado de acuerdo con lo que le había propuesto a Sarah. Es más, creo que la idea le gustaba. Sabía que tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa, aunque para mí no era tan fácil. Llevábamos media hora en la casa y yo aun no había podido cruzar la puerta. Seguía en el jardín, quieta, mirando la casa como una idiota.

Quería moverme, pero mis pies no obedecían. El corazón latía descontroladamente. Había momentos en que sentía como si me quedara sin respiración.

-¿Vas a quitarte del medio? – dijo Jacob, pasando por mi lado.

Era la primera vez que le veía desde que nos habíamos mudado a su casa. Había intentado evitarle, pero había resultado imposible.

_**Hace 12 horas:**_

_**Después de hablar con Sarah y Billy, su marido, había decidido darme una ducha. Fui al dormitorio, cogí mi ropa limpia y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. El cerrojo estaba sin echar, así que supuse que no había nadie en el baño. Grave error. Cuando abrí la puerta para entrar, me encontré con lo más horrible y, a la vez, más hermoso, que había visto en mi vida. Jacob salía de la ducha, completamente desnudo. Tuvo que empujarme para que me fuera, ya que me había quedado paralizada al ver semejante cuerpo.**_

…

Al final conseguí moverme, aunque no para entrar en la casa, sino que fui hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Había un enorme y fuerte árbol, en el que mi padre había construido una casita para Emmett y para mí. Era una casa curiosa, ya que la mitad estaba pintada de color verde (el color favorito de Emmett) y la otra mitad de color lila (mi color favorito)

Subí con cuidado por la escalera de madera y entré en la casa.

Me encantaba ese lugar. En ese lugar si que me sentía segura.

Me senté en el suelo, aunque pronto me fui tumbando en el suelo. Cerré los ojos. Sonreí. Estaba recordando la vez que mi padre subió la casita en el árbol. Esa noche, mi madre hizo unos sándwiches y comimos los cuatro en la casa, sentados en el suelo. Fue una gran noche.

_-Aquí estás. _

"¿Esa es la voz de Jacob?"

_-¿Estás bien?_

"Ni yo misma sé como estoy."

_-Dios mío, pero si estás temblando._

Noté una mano en mi brazo, aunque al momento comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla. Me sorprendió que Jacob pudiera tocarme con tanta delicadeza, sabiendo lo bruto que era. Abrí lentamente los ojos, aun temblando sin poder evitarlo. No tenía frio, no era por eso que estaba temblando.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo, al verme con los ojos abiertos.

Me sorprendió ver que estaba preocupado por mí. Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así.

- Si. – mentí.

- Mentirosa. – dijo Jacob, sonriendo, ahora acariciando mi frente. – Creo que deberíamos volver. Estábamos todos muy preocupados.

- ¿Tú también? – dije, alzando una ceja. Ese gesto le resultó muy gracioso, porque volvió a sonreír.

- Solo un poco.

- No puedo entrar en la casa.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque cada vez que pienso en la casa, vuelvo a ver a mis padres, muertos, y a mi hermano, sangrando y mirándome.

Jacob se quedó quieto, mirándome, serio. Estaba claro que le sorprendía que le hubiera hecho esa revelación. Incluso a mí me sorprendía. Ni siquiera había hablado tan claro con Seth.

-Nunca volverá a suceder algo así. – dijo, tumbándose a mi lado, mirándome. Volvía a acariciar mi brazo. – Te lo prometo.

Iba a replicar, pero me sentía tan bien en ese momento, que dejé que Jacob me tranquilizara. Me acerqué un poco a él, que se dio cuenta al momento y también se acercó un poco más a mí. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y nos abrazamos sin decir nada.

Que extraño era estar ahí, abrazando a la persona que había jodido la relación que tenía con mi hermano, que no dejaba de insultarme y de hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿Qué coño significa esto?!

Jacob y yo miramos hacia la puerta de la casita, en la que estaba Emmett, mirándonos a los dos con furia. Jacob se puso en pie, pero no apenas pude quedarme sentada.

- ¿Qué haces con mi hermana, Black?

- No quiere entrar en la casa. – dijo, ignorando las palabras de mi hermano.

- No te he preguntado eso.

- La encontré ahí tumbada, temblando. Solo le estaba ayudando a entrar en calor. – dijo, provocando que me diera la risa.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando al momento. Me cubrí la boca con las manos y me puse en pie.

-No puedo entrar. – dije, poniéndome seria. – Lo siento, Emmett. Sé que esto ha sido idea mía, pero solo con pensar en cruzar esa puerta…

Me puse a temblar el momento. Jacob volvía a estar a mi lado, abrazándome. Ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderme. Y no era la única sorprendida. Emmett estaba claramente alucinado.

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos, Renesmee? Porque no te vas a ir a vivir con tu novio.

- Pues me quedo aquí.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Kisses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

_**CAPÍTULO 8. Extrañas sensaciones.**_

A pesar de que todos estuvieron en contra de mi decisión, esa noche dormí en la casita del árbol. Sarah me trajo dos trozos de pizza y una limonada. Billy, el marido de Sarah, me trajo mi portátil. Emmett me trajo mi peluche, pero ni siquiera entró en la casa, sino que me lo dejó y se marchó antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Pero la mayor sorpresa de la noche me la dio Jacob. Mientras estaba viendo una película desde mi portátil. Dio unos golpecitos en la pared de la casita y, cuando le miré, me sonrió.

- Hola. – dije, sentándome, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Se puede?

- Claro, pasa. – dije, dejándole un sitio a mi lado. - ¿Qué llevas? – dije, mirando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

- He pensado que necesitarías esto. – dijo, sacando mi colcha de la bolsa. – No queremos encontrarnos mañana a una Renesmee hecha un cubito. – dijo, haciéndome reír.

- Gracias, Jacob.

- De nada. – dijo, dándose la vuelta, ya para irse, pero no podía dejarle marchar así como así. Todo era muy extraño.

- Jacob…

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dije, poniéndome en pie, para estar al mismo nivel que él.

- No quería que pasaras frío. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- A eso mismo me refiero. Hace años que me odias. Ayer me trataste súper bien, y hoy vienes a traerme mi colcha para que no pase frío. ¿Desde cuando te importa eso?

En su cara pude ver que entendía perfectamente mis palabras, aunque no dijo nada. Bajó la vista y se quedó callado. Yo también me quedé callada, delante de él, esperando que hablara, pero nada.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos así, Jacob mirando al suelo y yo mirándole a él, oímos a Sarah.

_- Jacob, que se enfría la pizza._

- Ya bajo. – dijo, volviéndose rápidamente, claramente agradecido por la interrupción de su madre. – Que pases buena noche, Cullen.

- Adiós, Black.

Jacob salió de la casita del árbol a toda prisa y entró en la casa. Estuve mirando largo rato, viéndoles en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo, hablando y riendo.

Me entraron ganas de bajar e ir con ellos, pero sentí una punzada en el corazón y pronto esa idea desapareció de mi mente. Me senté en el suelo, cubriéndome con la colcha, de nuevo ante mi ordenador.

No dormí nada esa noche, pero porque no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con Seth. Estaba sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Me incorporé y le abracé.

- ¿Cuándo has venido?

- Hace media hora, pero he subido hace cinco minutos, cuando he visto que tu hermano se iba.

- Como odio que Emmett no te acepte. – dije, abrazándole con más fuerza. Él era el único que me entendía y me apoyaba siempre.

- Esto de trepar a tu casa del árbol a escondidas de tu hermano es emocionante. – dijo, sonriendo. Se lo tomaba con buen humor, lo que hacía que aún le quisiera más. - ¿Por qué duermes aquí?

- Creo que ya lo sabes. – dije, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara. - ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo? – dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Lo pillo. Cambiamos de tema – dijo, poniéndose en pie. Me tendió su mano y la tomé, levantándome del suelo. - ¿Quieres que te deje intimidad?

- No. Me cambio ya mismo.

Me cambié de ropa con rapidez y nos marchamos en menos de diez minutos.

Cogidos de la mano, fuimos paseando por el barrio, hasta que salimos y comenzamos a pasear por un bosque cercano. Cuando hacía una hora que habíamos salido, nos sentamos sobre unas piedras y comenzamos a besarnos.

- Quiero ir a vivir contigo. – dije, sin abandonar sus labios.

- Tu hermano no te deja.

- A la mierda mi hermano.

- Renesmee… - dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Ya lo sé. Le debo la vida a Emmett, lo que voy a agradecerle durante toda la eternidad, pero no entiendo porque debo hacerle caso en esto. – dije, mirándole a los ojos. Podía ver que él también quería que me fuera a vivir a su casa.

- Porque solo os tenéis el uno al otro.

- Odio que hagas esto. – dije, poniéndome en pie.

- ¿El qué? – dijo, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

- Eres de lo peor. – dije, haciéndole reír. – Gracias por estar conmigo.

- Te quiero, no puedo evitarlo. – dijo, poniéndose también en pie. – Me robaste el corazón desde el primer momento.

- Y no te lo pienso devolver. – dije, también sonriendo. - ¿Me ayudarás a superar mis miedos?

- Claro que sí.

- No tengo dinero para pagar tus servicios.

- Ni que fuera una prostituta. – exclamó, comenzando a reír.

- Que bruto! – le golpeé en el hombro y, antes de alejarme de él, me cogió por la cintura y me alzó del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en sus brazos. – Eh!

- Mi niña preciosa! – exclamó, sin dejar de reír.

- Me estoy mareando! – exclamé, aunque con ello solo conseguí que me besara y continuara dando unas vueltas más.

Realmente sí que acabé un poco mareada, pero Seth me sujetó con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y emprendimos la marcha de nuevo hacia mi casa, aunque no llegamos al jardín, sino que nos quedamos en la acera de enfrente, por si Emmett volvía a casa.

- ¿Quieres que mañana vuelva a verte? – dijo, abrazándome de nuevo por la cintura, momento que aproveché para rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

- Quiero que vengas siempre que puedas. – dije, sonriéndole.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Nos besamos, dulce pero, a la vez, apasionadamente. Me sentí un poco observada, así que miré hacia mi casa, por si Emmett estaba ahí, mirándonos, pero no fue él con quien me encontré, sino con Jacob.

-¿Quién es ese? – dijo Seth. También estaba mirando a Jacob, que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, mirándonos. - ¿Es Jacob?

- Se. – dije, intentando mostrar indiferencia.

- Me recuerda a Emmett.

- ¿Y eso? – dije, sorprendida.

- Tiene la misma pose y me mira como diciéndome: Aléjate de ella, viejo. – dijo, imitando la voz de mi hermano, lo que hizo que me diera la risa.

- No te mira así. – dije, aun riendo.

- Claro que sí. Míralo. – ambos nos volvimos para mirarlo y, la verdad es que sí que se parecía a mi hermano cuando me veía con Seth. La verdad es que resultaba bastante cómico.

- Vale. Es verdad. – dije, volviendo a mirar a mi chico. – Pero es igual. Que le den.

- Haya paz. – dijo, acariciando mis mejillas. – Venga, ve. Mañana vengo a verte.

- Vale.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Volvimos a besarnos y fui de nuevo hacia mi casa. Jacob ya no estaba a la vista y me acerqué a la puerta. Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero no pude. No podía abrirla. Cada vez que hacía el intento de abrirla y entrar en casa, me entraban unas inmensas nauseas, me ponía a temblar, me entraban ganas de echar a correr y huir, pero ni siquiera podía moverme.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

No respondí. Ni siquiera me salían las palabras.

-Renesmee…

Me sobresalté al notar una mano en mi espalda. Grité del susto. Creí que Jacob se reiría de mí, pero no lo hizo. Me abrazó y me acarició la espalda mientras me desahogaba, derramando lágrimas sin control.

-No quería asustarte. – dijo, secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

Continué sin decir nada. No sabía que decir en esos momentos de debilidad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar? – dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Te acompaño a tu casita? – Asentí con la cabeza. – Vamos.

Cogidos de la mano, fuimos hacia mi casita y ambos subimos a ella. Nos sentamos en el suelo de lado, sin soltar nuestras manos. Nunca creí que me sintiera tan bien al lado de un chico que no fuera Seth, y mucho menos con alguien a quien había odiado tanto.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Asentí con la cabeza. - Realmente lamento haberte asustado. – seguí en silencio. – Entiendo que no quieras hablar. Debes de estar en shock.

- Gracias. – conseguí decir al fin, aunque no dije nada más, y Jacob quedó contento con la única palabra que le dediqué.

- Vamos. Descansa un rato. – dijo, ayudándome a tumbarme.

No sé qué me llevó a hacerlos, pero mientras Jacob me tumbaba, le cogí de la mano e hice que se tumbara a mi lado. Noté como Jacob se sorprendía, pero aun así, se tumbó a mi lado. Pasó su brazo bajo mi cabeza, me recosté en él y me abracé a su cintura.

Mi mente seguía diciendo que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo. Mi cuerpo necesitaba sentir el calor del suyo.

Con mi mano sobre su pecho, podía notar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No entendía porque estaba tan nervioso. "Normal. Te estás portando de forma irracional y no te dice nada para no hacerte daño, aunque eso no es que antes le preocupara mucho. No sé… Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo yo."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Lamento haber tardado tantísimo. No tengo excusa.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
